Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reaction force generator that generates a reaction force against an operation through elastic deformation of an elastic dome, and to a keyboard device of an electronic musical instrument.
Background Art
A conventionally known reaction force generator generates a reaction force against an operation through elastic deformation of an elastic dome. For example, the invention according to Patent Literature 1 (JP 06-251652) uses a rubber dome as a key operation detection switch in a keyboard device of an electronic musical instrument. This invention is provided with a plurality of reaction force generating portions that generate reaction force peaks at different positions in a key depression stroke by varying the thickness of a wall portion forming the skirt of an outer dome or an inner dome depending on a spot. A desired reaction force characteristic is realized by combining characteristics of the plurality of reaction force generating portions.